


A Whole Lotta Fun

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Angel!Sam forced to have sex with Demon!Dean? As dark as you want. Dean can do all the dark things if you want. Haha....i'm going to hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole Lotta Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very dark one, and a complete change in pace from the genfics that I've been posting. But I do post all sorts of things on my blog, and dark stuff is one of them. Please pay heed to the tags.

Sam wasn’t sure what type of noise it was, when Dean took another suck at his cock.

It was an angry red, and hard, leaking pre-come, but Sam was unable to come with the cock ring that was attached to the base of his cock.

"Fuck!" Sam cried out, as Dean popped off Sam’s cock, dragging his tongue across the head, flicking at the slit. Dean’s eyes turned inky black, and he grinned, before moving up and nibbling on Sam’s ear.

"Never realized how beautiful you were as an angel." Dean murmured. "Because you’re so pretty. These wings…" Dean turned his focus on Sam’s chocolate brown wings, rubbing the feathers, feeling the softness of them.

Sam stiffened, and  Dean laughed.

"Plus, they’re so sensitive." Dean’s hands tightened on some of the feathers, and Sam cried out.

"Stop." Sam grunted. "Please." He tugged at the bonds keeping him tied to the bed. "Stop."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Dean asked. "Not when I have such a pretty angel on my hands.

"No…."

"Yeah." Dean said, rolling his hips against Sam’s hard cock. Sam moaned and squirmed, trying to get away, but he had nowhere to more or to go to.

"Fuck…so pretty." Dean murmured. "And all mine. We are gonna have a lot of fun, Sammy. A whole lot of fun."


End file.
